Things Left Unsaid
by True Disaster
Summary: What happens when the Turtle Team say hurtful things to their oldest brother Leonardo? What does Leo end up trying to do as a result of it? (I DONT OWN TMNT!)


**Things Left Unsaid**

Introduction: The day Splinter died was a big blow to the Turtle Team. Especially, Hamato Yoshi's eldest son, Leonardo. He never acted the same since then. He was no longer considerate, passionate, but most importantly…..a leader. 3 weeks after Sensei's death, the 4 brothers got into a huge argument and allowed blood to be involved. However, Leo was the target through it all. He was cursed out, smacked, beaten, pushed, shoved, basically anything you can think of is what happened that faithful day. But what started it all in the first place was when Raph said Leo was responsible for their Sensei's death because he was the last one with him. His other 2 brothers soon followed along and began treating him unfairly. Leo tried to talk them out of it, that it wasn't true. But the more they said it, the more he began to question, "Maybe I DID kill my Father?" Little did the 3 brothers know that this thought would change their lives forever.

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Donnie was so mad at the thought of Leo killing their own Father….HIS own Father. He snarled as he saw a sad and slightly bloody faced Leo walk to his room. Donnie saw the blood and immediately felt the need to patch up Leo. So he got up off his bed and walked over to Leo's room, and said,

"Leo, can I come in? I saw you had blood on your face and I wanted to make sure you were alright if you don't mind?"

*silence*

"Leo? Did you hear me?"

*silence*

"Leo, answer me! I want to know if you are alright." Donnie said now mad.

"Oh now you worry about me because I'm injured." Leo said with a hurt expression on his face.

"Leo you know why I got mad. I asked you if it was alright to come in and you didn't answer me." Donnie said with a considerate voice.

"Now do you mind me taking a look at the wound?" Donnie said with a caring voice.

"No." Leo said it like he was on the break of tears.

"Alright then let's take a look." Donnie said while cleaning off the dried blood with a cloth.

Once Donnie was finished cleaning it he than found that the wound was right above Leo's right eye. When he was examining it closer he saw that the cut was obviously made from a weapon of some kind. He knew it couldn't have been form Raph because it would be deeper and knowing him at the moment he would more likely kill Leo instead of hurt him. Mikey couldn't have done this because he can't hurt any of his brothers, no matter how mad he gets. He then came to one conclusion, the wound was self-inflicted and was done by only one weapon…..a knife. Donnie patched Leo up before asking him questions on how exactly he got that wound (however Donnie already had a pretty good suspicion of who did it).

"So….umm…..Leo how exactly did you get this?" Donnie said.

Leo hesitated and as he did he looked into Donnie's amber colored eyes and saw tears developing in those eyes which broke Leo's heart a little.

"Donnie…I…" Leo began to tear up and his voice got very shaky as well at the thought of what he was going to tell his younger brother. He was struggling to compose himself. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in front of his brother. He never showed weakness in front of anyone, even his own family members. Donnie laid a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder and tried to clam him down the best he could.

"Leo, its ok. Take your time." Donnie said trying to comfort his brother.

"Donnie…..I have something to tell you." Leo said allowing tear to escape his eye.

"What is it Leo?" Donnie was also starting to cry as well. He could sense what was coming and regretted everything he said and did in the fight the other night.

"I tried to…k-" by this point in time Leo's heart was pounding, he began to breath heavy, and tears started to escape his eyes at a rapid rate.

"Leo please tell me what were you going to do!?" Donnie began to sob as well.

"I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF LAST NIGHT!" Leo began to cry…..hard and started freaking out over what he had just shouted at his younger brother. Raph was down stairs in the kitchen when he heard a yell come from upstairs. Mikey was with him.

"Who was that Raph?" Mikey asked in concern.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Raph said while grabbing his Sais off the table.

They ran up the stairs as fast as they could and when he got to Leo's room he heard crying. When he opened the door he found a crying mess Leo and a petrified Donnie who was holding Leo as if his life depended on it. Raph put his Sais back into his belt and both him and Mikey ran over to their brothers side to see what the heck is going on.

"What happened?" Raph asked in a serious voice.

"Raph….Leo tried to kill himself last night after the fight we had." Donnie now sort of composed.

Raph was on the verge of tears when he heard that. He couldn't imagine life without Leo. He loved Leo with all his heart, even if they did fight a lot he still loved him and always will. He wished he could take back everything he said at the fight about Sensei.

"Leo…please tell me…it's not true." Raph said tearing up as well.

Leo now somewhat composed, but still crying looked up into his hot-headed brother's emerald green eyes and immediately remembered everything that happened between them last night with the fight and all the things that were said to him. Out of everything that was said Raph's words hurt the most. Leo just wanted to scream and stab himself right then and there but instead just simply said:

"Yes…its true." Leo said it with a very shaky voice and was trembling when he said it.

"Why did you want to do this to us, Leo?" Raph asked sitting down on the ground and sat right next to Leo and held Leo's head to his chest. He was now allowing a few tears to escape as well. Mikey and Donnie were sitting in the corner of the room holding each other and crying as well.

"After everything you said to me, I couldn't bare it anymore. I wanted to kill myself right then and there but I knew it would destroy Mikey and Donnie if they saw me, so I couldn't and I hid away." Leo said now sort of composed. Raph was sobbing by the time Leo was done explaining himself and just held Leo tighter as if his life depended on it. He felt an unimaginable amount of guilt building up inside and HE wanted to kill himself now.

"Leo….I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of that bullshit. I was just pissed off and well you know how I get. I'm sorry *sob* Leo, Please forgive me." Raph said. Leo felt Raph's warm tears running down his neck and his grip tighten around him. Leo just silently cried as well into Raphs muscular chest.

"I forgive you, Raphie." Leo said with a sad smirk. Raph smirked when he heard that.

Both Mikey and Donnie heard Leo forgive Raph and they ran over to them and had a group hug while Leo was still being held into Raph's chest. The 4 brothers all cried together but they all knew to never take something out on their brother ever again, and they never did ever again.

 **The End**


End file.
